1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general field of molten baths for the disassociation of material containing carbon, and preferably hydrogen as well, generally classified in U.S. Patent Office, Class/Subclass: 60/39.12, 48/195, and 23/230A.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,672 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,180 to Rasor feed a mass of carbonaceous fuel; e.g., coal, into a high temperature liquid; e.g., molten iron, at a temperature high enough to carbonize the feed; e.g., near 2850.degree. F. (1565.degree. C.) and introduces air or other oxygen source into the reactor to react with carbon dissolved in the liquid and uses the hot fuel gas to produce useful energy.
WO 9Z/01492 to Nagel teaches two immiscible zones (layers) of different molten metal temperatures.
Mayes U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,096 teaches methods for controlling the flow of molten-mass reaction medium into a reaction zone by utilizing a gas-lift effect on the molten medium and apportioning the flow of control gas to the desired flow of molten medium. Mayes does not suggest movement of liquid from one zone to another by means of convection.
Bach U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,714, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,574 do not suggest the plural zones of the present invention with organic feed introduced into one zone and oxidizer introduced into a second zone, and with the vapor phases and liquid phases of the two zones being separated by barriers as in the present invention.
Tyrer U.S. Pat. No. 1,803,221 teaches production of hydrogen from methane in a two-zone unit, but provides no means for flow by convection between the two zones and does not suggest the specialized baffle separators of the present invention.
Axelsson U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,372 does his whole process in a single vessel at high pressure, primarily to suppress dust.
The lance of the present invention can be distinguished from the conventional tuyeres commonly used in steel making, in that the tuyeres are submerged into the molten steel and do not pass through any substantial portion of the molten steel. Further, the tuyeres are generally used for introducing oxygen, argon, and other gases, whereas the present lances are particularly used for introducing feed materials which contain hydrocarbons which can cause substantial coking. Therefore, it is a particular objective of the present invention to substantially reduce the amount of coking formed within the conduit or lance of the invention. This reduces the plugging difficulty which is often encountered with lances operating at these high temperatures, particularly when the lances are injecting liquids comprising hydrocarbons.